Storm Trilogy: The thousand year soul
by Shiro no kurai
Summary: Part 1 of 3. What would have happened if things had been abit different? If Nezumi found out about Shion's secret unexpectedly? Would Nezumi accept it? Or turn his back on Shion? The Tears of blood show only the truth to those too stubborn to see it. NezuShi with a twist! Sort of AU! Shion Gen-swapverse! Rating may rise in the future! Semi xover-Naruto!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, peoples! I was listening to the No.6 soundtrack when this all of the sudden just popped into my head! I hope it turns out good, and I want lots of reviews!

**Summary:** What would have happened if things had been abit different? If Nezumi found out about Shion's secret unexpectedly? Would Nezumi accept it? Or turn his back on Shion? NezuShi with a twist!

**Promt:** Born unexpectedly as a twin, Shion is passed off as a boy when her brother dies to appease an abusive father.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own No. 6! If I did, this would really have happened!

**Karan's POV**

"Push,Karan, Push!" Came the shout of a nurse in the room I was in. This wasn't supposed to be happening! I was only supposed to have one child! How did I wind up carrying two?They had already wisked my son away. I don't know if he'll live or die. All I know is that if my husband finds out about this, he'll... I don't want to think about it!

I pushed again and screamed, a colorful string of obscenities coming out of my mouth as I did so.

It was a long and painful hour before the second child was born. By that time, my voice was screamed raw.

"It's a girl!" A male voice said. I looked up and saw a doctor standing there with a little white bundle in his arms. He handed her to me, then frowned sharply. "I must apologize to you, Mrs. Mayfaire. Your son did not survive. We were too late."A tear leaked down his cheek when he told me this. A look of despair in his beautiful grey/blue eyes. The look of a father who had the same experience as I.

"You..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I choked on a sob.

"Yes. My wife and daughter did not survive childbirth. I have a son not two months older than this little girl. What will you name her?"

"Shion. Shion Hikaru Mayfaire." I said hoarsely. I smiled down at the sleeping bundle in my arms sadly.

"A good name."A small smile appeared on his face. He offered a hand.

"I am Doctor Sousuke Hatari." He said kindly. "If ever you need anything, feel free to tell me."

"Tell no one of your knowledge of Shion being a girl. It may just save both of our lives. My husband isn't so keen on having a daughter." I stated.

"Very well. And do me a favor. If ever I am not around for some reason, please take care of my boy."He said with imploring eyes. How can I refuse? He's all that he has left, after all.

"Alright.I'll do as you ask." I smiled sadly. With a nod, he left a card on the bedside table, then turned and started towards the door. He waved without turning, and as he walked out, his dark blue hair fluttered lightly in the long pony tail before he disappeared entirely out the door.

Looking down at the newborn child in my arms, my heart broke at the future that would await if her father found her out. May my prayers be answered that she remain safe in the years to come!

**AN:**A cookie to anyone who knows who's father that is from the hints dropped!


	2. Pre Series filler

**A/N:**That's right! I'm back! I hope you guys don't mind, but I had a small case of brain blockage. Now that its cleared, I shall grace you with a sort of long chappy! And I'm rambling... so enjoy!

Disclaimer: No. 6? Nope! Still don't own it!

…...

Things were rather peaceful for a time after Shion was born. Of course there were a few times when her father almost found her out, but still. It could have been worse. Sousuke and Karan grew to be rather close friends, while her husband, Izuru, didn't like him very much. Sure, they were civil and polite, but that can only go so far.

Whenever Sousuke would visit, he would bring along his little son, Nezumi. Now, normally, Nezumi was a tricky little fellow, always trying to make his father nuts, but he soon grew out of it with the frequent visits to the Mayfaire family home. While there, being around Shion would calm him down, and by the time it was time to go home, the two children would both be asleep, side by side. Things were like this for three years.

But all good things must soon come to an end.

In the late summer of 2004, August 13th, Sousuke turned up at the Mayfaire family home, drenched to the bone, carrying his young son wrapped in a blanket and his old cloak, and a small pouch with some of their belongings. Without a word, he handed the sleeping child over, and took off into the night. Never to be seen or heard from again. Young Nezumi Hatari suddenly disappeared without a trace a month later, along with everything that belonged to him and his father. The day after that, a man from the Bureau of Public Safety came and wiped Karan's memory of ever having met anyone by the name of Dr. Sousuke Hatari, his essence vanished from my mind and life like a whisper in the wind.

…...

August 13th, 2004 (Sousuke)

…...

I went scrambling around my apartment, searching for everything that was important. I knew that the public safety bureau was coming after me, but what I had yet to figure out was why, after such a long time of snooping in the main No. 6 Databases, would they _just now_ be detecting me? It made no sense!

Packing the last of my vital possessions, I wrapped Nezumi in the blanket he was sleeping on and wrapped my old traveling cloak around the sleeping child as well.

It was pouring rain outside, but I couldn't take a car, and it was a mile run to get to Karan's house. Seeing no other choices, I ran out into the rain.

Halfway to my friend's house, it started to thunder loudly, disturbing the sleeping child in my arms into a frightened semi-conciousness.

Slowing to a slow walk, I gently bounced little Nezumi and in a soft pitch, slowly sang him back to sleep.

"Umi no soko no shinju to

Yozora ni matataku hoshi to

Watashi no inochi no tomoshibi to

Anata ni sasageru

Kirameku monotachi

Umi wa are shinju wa kudakeru

Sora wa are hoshi wa kieru

Watashi no omoi dake wa

kawaranai

Ikuyo no toki wo hete

Eikyuu ni kirameku mono wa tada"

With the way my voice carries, Nezumi was soon asleep again. With a sigh of relief, I took off again and the trip was over quickly.

With a heavy heart, I knocked. When the door opened, I was greeted by a surprised Karan. I handed my son over to her silently. Not meeting her eyes, I turned away from her and out into the night.

I was about a block away from Karan's home when the sirens started to echo in the distance. Picking up my speed, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. The PSB Cars were closing in. I was running out of options. I was running out of breath and energy. I was running out of time. After turning the corner, I was at the park where I kept my message hawk. Sliding a message into its pouch, I threw the bird into the air just seconds before I was caught. my luck had finally run out.

_..._

_-Riki_

_My luck has run out. Find my son and get him out of the city before the month is out. _

_He is our last hope and my only heir. Do not screw this up!_

_-Sousuke Hatari-_

_Head Medic of the No.6 Dept. of Health_

…_..._

…...

August 13th, 2004 (Karan)

…...

I paced back and forth. There was a storm raging outside and Sousuke wasn't here yet. I was getting concerned. A bad feeling was twisting through my gut. Something bad was going to happen with him directly in the middle of it.

It was nearly an hour later that there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, there was Sousuke on the other side, drenched like a drowned rat with his little boy in his arms. Not looking at me, he handed me the child and turned back into the night without a word.

While warming young Nezumi up by the fire, I heard the distinct sound of PSB sirens in the distance.

After that night, I never saw or heard from Sousuke again. His son disappeared without a trace a month later, and my memory was wiped of having ever met Dr. Hatari in the first place, creating a giant hole in my memory.

…...

August 13th, 2004 (Izuru)

One thing that always plagued my mind was that there was always something funny about Karan's Doctor friend. We never got along well, and the man was always wary around me. With good reason, of course, as I was not a man to be . Unless of course you wanted to sport a bullet in your brain with a one way ticket to the correctional facility.

And I was(regrettably) right in my suspicions, as Dr. Hatari was doing a whole lot of Database from that, there was something that both he and Karan were hiding. Now, if they didn't want to tell on their own, that was alright. I didn't care. I would find out eventually.

Another thing that has been on my mind was the fact that due to the doctor's presence and that of his insufferable little brat, I was unable to properly interact with my son when he had started walking. I wanted to start teaching the boy discipline and to train him for going into the academy for the Public Safety Bureau. Just as my father did with me. Though with those two always there, I couldn't get anywhere near him for more than a few moments at a time. Karan, however had started teaching the boy about things they taught my when she was young. This wouldn't do! If I wanted to get my hands on Shion, I would have to get rid of the other two before he's completely absorbed into whatever gobbledygook that Karan was teaching.

This night, was my perfect opportunity to get rid of one. I called the warrant units about a snoop in the database. They immediately tracked it back to that idiot all I had to do was wait, and the stubborn fool would be out of my hair for good!

…...

The call came in about an hour after it was sent out. The culprit had been caught and , Good! My plans are working wonderfully!

…...

It was the following day, I would not take no for an answer as I took Shion to sit for the mental examination. With his scores, I was most pleased! Rank A at age 3! Yes! Perfect! With this, he will be enrolled in advanced classes as soon as he starts leaves any other free time that I have to see to my teachings. Basic procedures and tactics at first, then moving to the harder things and the more physical aspects. It'll be perfect! Like training the perfect soldier!

...

Ah, yes. I forgot about that other little brat. Perhaps I can do the same with him when I have the time. Maybe I'll let Karan have him. Shion is my main concern, not some other kid.

...

It's been about a month. Shion is taking pretty well to the lessons. Maybe this'll be easy! Oh, the other little brat has vanished. Perfect. I'll have one of my 'friends' wipe her mind of that foolish qwack, and I'll perhaps have a normal wife now.

...

August 13th, 2004 {Nezumi(3 yrs. old)}

I woke up in the middle of the night at Ms. Karan's house. I don't know why I'm here. I don't know where daddy is, and I don't know why daddy left me here. But he isn't here, and there's a bad-looking man here, and I want my daddy!

...

Mr. Big-scary-man has left me alone a lot of the time so far. He has his head to Shion and not me. Its ok I guess, but Shion looks sleepy a lot of the time.

…...

Daddy has been gone for a lot of days now. I don't think he's coming back. I can't sleep tonight but I don't know why. But I think there's something gonna come for me.

...

I was right abouts the come for me part. Theres a man withMessy black hair and a funny chin thats all scruffy. He says he's gonna take me to where mommy used to live. Theres a big green place with lots of trees and plants and stuff. I thinks its outside the big giant wall. Maybe daddy is there? And mommy too!

…...

{Shion(3 yrs. Old)}

My daddy has been very weird. He's been smiling in a scary way. I think he has plans. I don't think I wanna know. But I think I'd rather stay away from him. Mommy seems careful around him and when he isn't here, she shows me lots of things. Books, how to read, and these cool tricks with my feet. I love mommy. I wish Daddy was normal though.

…...

Nezumi has been sad for a while. His daddy is missing. Maybe My daddy did what he did to him. His smile has been creepy and he's spent lots of time with me. I don't like him.

…...

I've been real tired lately. Daddy has made me do lots of different things. Tests, exercise, and really sharp moves with parts of my body. He says it will help me later. Later when? And where is Nezumi?

**A/N: Cookie to anyone who can guess who Riki is,where he's taking him, Where sousuke went, and who I modeled Izuru after from the clues dropped.**


	3. Drowned Rat part 1 Shion

A/N: Two days in a row! I'm on a roll! This will be following the anime/manga for a while in certain aspects, but there will be differences! Enjoy!

Multiple gunshots burst through the heavy silence, pinging off the metal walls all around as the gasps of pain kept going, those pursuing him determined and heartless. The child ducked into a tunnel and held his breath, gritting his teeth at the sharp, agonizing pain in his shoulder.

The bullet hadn't pierced all the way through and the blood was starting to slowly drip out.

The soldiers were in front of him as soon as he faltered.

He swore colorfully and ran, hearing them follow. The darkness didn't affect him, as he was used to it. He lived in it. But the light ahead was inviting, even if it was faded from dark clouds above. When he was at the exit of the tunnel, his hope for escape suddenly was tossed out the window when he saw it was barred up. He gripped the bars tightly, swearing again as he turned to glare darkly at the men who would end his misery without a second thought.

Likelihood of escape seemed slim to none, but with a small sliver of a chance, he would figure something out.

**Somewhere in Kronos**

It was September 7th, 2013. Shion Mayfaire was staring out her bedroom window. You see, today was her twelfth birthday, and there was nothing to really do, because the winds of a typhoon were blowing through the city, Keeping many confined indoors. Though this was one of her favorite times of the year, as typhoon season in her eyes was always the most interesting to study.

"Shion!" Her mother called over the intercom. Shion was startled out of her thoughts. "Keep your window shut! There's a typhoon coming through!"

"I got it, mom!"She called back.

"Is that so? Very good! Make sure you get ready for dinner!" And the screen went blank.

-Shion's POV-

I heaved a sigh at my mother's antics. She's always been protective of me. I can understand her reasoning, though. What with the way my father acts so strange? Who knows with him! He can be hot one minute, then frosty the next! For the last twelve years of my life, I've been living under the guise of a boy. My father was never too keen on having a daughter, so this was the only way to stay safe with him around.

Ever since the intelligence survey I took when I was three, I've been living in Kronos with my mother and father, with my father trying to get me into the special academy. He's trained me for years to go into the special ops with the PSB, but I really don't want to go. I've heard rumors of what happens to captured criminals and VCs, and I want no part of that.

Everything in Kronos is usually provided for us. Nature, animals, and even people are cared for here, and everyone lives a calm and safe life. Well, in most cases. In my case it's safe and secure when my father isn't trying to attack me from behind every time he thinks my guard's down, but why can't he see that I don't want to fight?

….

I looked back out the window when I heard a bang outside. The storm winds were picking up.

"Looks like it won't be boring today, at least. This is the best present I could have! I love storms!" I said to myself. Hmm...My mother's down in the kitchen... It wouldn't hurt if I opened the window a little, right?

Pulling the window open a crack, it flew open as soon as my fingers left the handle, the winds engulfing me in their strong embrace. My hair whipped around my face as I stepped out onto the balcony. Nothing to be heard save for the howl of the wind and beating of the rain.

I screamed out into the storm with all of the force I could muster. It responded in kind with a loud clap of thunder.

"**Break it." **A dark voice whispered in my head

_Break what?_

"**Break Everything."**

_Everything?_

I was confused. What would that achieve?

I jumped about three feet in the air when the alarm started to sound in my room for the environment managing system which would close the window if I didn't turn it off. Walking over and raising my hand, the bracelet on my wrist pinged and the system shut itself off.

"That should be good."I said quietly, satisfied. Turning back to the window, I stopped when I saw someone standing there. It was a boy around my age with long, dark blue hair that hung in his face, and wearing a long gray tunic that was several sizes too big for him. He was drenched to the bone, bleeding sluggishly from a wound in his shoulder. The crimson substance ran down the length of his arm. Slowly, thickly, until it dripped against the floor. **Plit. Plit.**

My stomach churned dangerously at the sight of the blood. I never did like the sight of it. Not even my own. I raised my hand slowly and took a step forward.

Before I had a chance to say anything, I was pinned up against my bedroom wall, the boy's hand around my throat. Not hard enough to make it impossible to breathe, but it was uncomfortable to do so.

"Don't move." He said in an emotionless voice. Now that he was close, I could see his face. There was something familiar about him. His hair maybe? And his eyes. Ice gray? Where have I seen that color? Either way, he was rather injured and something needed to be done.

"I have experience...with things like these."I choked out. A confused glint appeared in his eyes. "I can... treat you. Let me treat your wounds?" He seemed indecisive for a second, then loosened his grip on me some.

And then my mother had to pick _now_ to call on the intercom.

"Shion, did you leave your window open?" She asked.

"My window? Oh! Yeah, sorry."

"Don't do that. You'll catch a cold.

I raised my hand and my bracelet pinged. The window slid shut.

"Listen, mom? I have a...report to do, so please don't disturb me for a while." I lied smoothly. The blue haired boy gave me a curious look before sliding into an emotionless mask.

"Oh, those advanced courses must be so hard!"she cooed.

"I'll eat dinner later, so don't worry about me."

"Alright. Just don't push yourself too hard!"My mother warned.

"Got it!" When the call cut out, the boy released me. I rubbed my neck for a second, then moved around him to the bookshelf.

"We need to stop the bleeding." I said calmly, pulling a first aid kit from the bottom shelf. Turning again, I saw him sit down, his back tense. Still on guard.

"So you're enrolled in the advanced course?" He asked.

"Starting next month."I told him proudly, while cutting the ruined sleeve off the tunic he wore. Prepping an alcohol pad, I didn't see him smirk a bit.

"Impressive. You must have a high IQ." he said in a slightly snarky tone. My eyebrow twitched slightly._ A smart guy, huh? How do ya like this, then?_

"Ouch!" He flinched when I brought the pad down with a light slap.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked annoyed.

"No. A rank A classification at age 3 would have landed you in the best educational institution out there. And if you've been selected for the advanced course at age 12, that's pretty damned elite." He said with a tone I couldn't quite place. I pulled a syringe for anesthesia out and tested it. I grinned at the look on his face.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"He asked nervously.

"Local anesthesia." I answered as if it were obvious.

"Wait a sec. Why is anesthesia necessary?"

"Stitches."

"Stitches? Have you ever done this before?!" He asked incredulously.

"No, but I do have a basic understanding for suturing blood vessels!"I said with a little laugh.

"Basic understanding or not, I don't want to be your test subject!"He snarked. I gave him a look and he shut his mouth. He just relaxed and I gave him the shot.

"You're strange, you know that?"

"Why?" I asked.

"You haven't even asked my name."

"Oh, right! My name's Shion Mayfaire. What's yours?"

"Nezumi." He said simply. I stared at him.

"Come again?" I asked.

"My name. Is Nezumi." He repeated.

"Nezumi... That name seems familiar."

"What? How?" He gave me a blank look. I shook my head.

"Let me stitch you up. How'd you get hurt?" I eyed him carefully.

"I was shot."Came the blunt answer. My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"With a gun?!"

"Yeah."

"But I thought guns were restricted to only the members of the hunting club." My head cocked to the side.

"I guess you could say that, but you see, these people like to hunt human beings."Nezumi got a sort of cryptic smirk on his face as he said this.

"Huh?"

"There are those who hunt and those who are hunted. That's how things are in No. 6." He explained. I didn't ask anything else after that. With the silence a small comfort, I finished stitching his shoulder and bandaged him carefully. While I was putting the first aid kit away, Nezumi got up and went to the window, peering out the curtain. The typhoon was still raging at full capacity.

"You should rest here until the storm dies down. There's some pajamas on my bed. You can have them." I told him before turning to go downstairs. Hot tea would be nice right now. The rustle of cloth told me he picked up said Pj's.

"Hm. Pretty bad taste. Bleh." He said, his snarky tone returning.

"Ha! You should take a look in the mirror before saying anything, Nezumi." I said, laughing a little.

With two steaming mugs of tea, I was going back upstairs when I caught a glimpse of burn scars on his back. He likely felt my eyes on him, because he let the shirt fall on him quickly, turning to face me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing. You like pomegranate?" Nezumi nodded and accepted one of the mugs. He drank gratefully and smiled softly. His eyes distant as if remembering something from the past. Drinking my own, I was caught off guard when Nezumi spoke again.

"So. Are you always like this? Do you let your guard down around everyone you meet? Or is being a naivete a dominant trait in your fancy world of pure culture elites? You people go through life without fear or exercising caution." There was a touch of bitterness in his tone.

"That's not-"

"How else do you explain it?" He cut me off.

"Put things this way. You are a twelve year old kid. Your thin, you were cold from the rain and bleeding from a gunshot wound. You looked like you were about to pass out! And besides..."I trailed off.

"Besides?"

"I don't know." I can't tell him about my father. He wouldn't believe me.

"Thank you." A smile was on his face.

**Down in the kitchen abit later...**

"_Early this morning, VC103221 Escaped during transport to the correctional facility. He is believed to have fled toward Kronos. The designated area has been declared off limits." _The news report was flashing on the television, a picture of Nezumi clearly visible..

My mother was by the stove fixing dinner. Some soup, and there was the smell of cherries in the air. Probably cherry cake.

"He's a young one. How could he have gotten designated a VC?" My mother asked. A VC is a microchip planted in violent criminals. Just what did he do?

"Mom, I still have work to do. Can I eat in my room?"I asked.

"Huh? Sure."

**Shion's Room**

My thoughts were wandering when I got back in my room.

A bullet wound, Icy eyes, my world could crumble from helping this boy. Not that I really care. It would mean escaping the academy for a few more years.

"Don't turn on the light!" Came Nezumi's call.

"I can't see anything!"I whined.

"It shouldn't matter."He retorted. I had to use the wall as a guide for my movements. Nezumi laughed at this.

"You can't navigate around your own room in the dark?"He asked.

"Sorry! I'm not much of a night owl. You don't have any trouble?"I asked sheepishly.

"No, I'm a rat! I'm nocturnal by nature!" He answered in an amused tone.

"VC103221, ring a bell? I saw you on the news. You're a celebrity." I grinned.

"I look much better in person, don't you think?" He asked sardonically. I laughed lightly at that.

_'Oh, much!'_ a little voice laughed in the back of my mind.

_Shut up, you! _I snapped at it.

"I brought you some soup and a cherry cake."I set the tray of food down in front of him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!. I told my mother I wanted to eat in here to finish my work."I said. Nezumi laughed.

"Smells pretty good!" He pulled the tray into his lap and started to eat.

"My mother is pretty good in the kitchen."

"It's delicious." He said with his mouth full. I smiled slightly at that before turning over to a different topic.

"So, will you be able to escape?"

"You bet!"

"But without an I.D, they'll just go after you again! That same system is active throughout the city. You might get caught all over again!" And he'll wind up Izuru Mayfaire's lab rat.

"You can't confirm that." The hell I can't.

"And the VC chip?"

"Still inside my body."

"Wha..."

"Don't worry. The VC chip is just a worthless toy now."

"Toy?"

"In fact, you could say all of No.6 is just one big toy. This place is just a playhouse to keep people brainwashed. Everyone thinks this place is perfect."Nezumi explained.

"I don't. I never did." Not with the way things have gone on in my life.

"You really are weird. So do you know how this place came to be?"He asked.

"The Babylon convention. During the last war, humans destroyed half of the earth's habitable land. All military force was banned, and from six remaining regions, six city states were formed. No.6 was one of them." I recited the information from my textbook. Nezumi only smirked.

"So why were you arrested? The report said you escaped during transport to a correctional facility."

"That's wrong. True, I may have started off in a correctional facility, But the good old Public security bureau brought me here to No.6."Nezumi seemed amused.

"Brought you here?"

"There you have it."

"Taking you where?" Nezumi nodded his head towards the window overlooking the central part of the city.

"But why take you to the city center?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Answer the question!"

"Pipe down and let me get some sleep."

"So you won't say?"

"Hey, Don't you get it, you stupid idiot? You're already in a lot of trouble, you know that? You're harboring a VC. Neglecting your duty to inform the bureau, and now you're pestering me for the grimy details."

"I get it."

"Do you know how to forget what you've been told? How to act like you never heard a word? Playing a fool knowing nothing? You may have a sharp mind, but have you the maturity to pull it off?"

"I guess not."

"Then don't ask. I'm not saying another word about it, so quit asking me. What happens to you is not my concern, but if things get tough for you, I'll feel guilty. Like I did something horrible."

"Hm. Heavy conscience?"

"Plus as a bonus, I won't mention how you were screaming your head off!"

"You saw me?!"

"Didn't see that coming? I managed to sneak into your garden" He jumped up when I started chasing him around. "but I was running out of options, when the window just flew open and you popped out! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I've never seen anything like it before!"

"SHUT UP!" I made a grab for him, but he managed to maneuver our positions so he had me pinned to my bed, a knee between my legs, the other by my hip. The spoon he had been using was positioned like a knife at my throat.

"If this were a knife," He said darkly, then leaned down near my ear. His breath was warm. His lips ghosting over the shell of my ear and down my neck abit when he spoke again. "you'd already be dead." His voice sending shivers down my spine. I shifted around awkwardly before speaking.

"Impressive! There must be a trick to that! Which nerves did you suppress?" Nezumi fell over laughing at my comment.

"Your crazy! Absolutely crazy, you have no clue what your talking about, do you?" His hand was hot in mine. Alarmed, I pressed my forehead against his.

"You have a high fever. You should take some antibiotics."

"No thanks, I'll pass. I just wanna sleep." He declined.

"But if you sleep with a fever, you'll only exhaust yourself!" I tried to reason.

"When they're alive, humans are warm." Those were the last words out of his mouth before he drifted to sleep, his head on my shoulder.

The next morning, Nezumi was gone from my room. The storm had blown over, the sky clear. I got out of my bed and went to my balcony. As the sun was rising, I saw my fathers car coming down the road. Closing the window, I cleaned everything up from last night. Afew minutes later, he was in the kitchen when I came down.

"Shion, we need to talk."

Crap. I'm doomed!


	4. Drowned rat part 2: Nezumi

The darkness enclosed me and the soldiers following, probably blinding them, but my eyes were wide, taking in the dark turns and murky water. This was my area of expertise. I reveled in the darkness. Lived in it. The idiots following me had no idea was it was like to survive under these circumstances. I might actually have a chance.

Of course, even if they couldn't see, they were still shooting their guns, echoes of metal on metal sounding through the space around me.

A stray bullet managed to hit, sharply grazing my shoulder and thudding into the concrete wall behind me. Biting back a scream and gritting my teeth, I tried to keep the burning pain bottled inside of me. The longer I stayed hidden, the better, which meant making no noise was critical.

The shower of bullets seemed to pause, only to start up again with the sound of watery footsteps.

They were actually entering the sewer.

I smiled wryly. Damn persistent bastards.

I stood up straight, pushing off of the comfort of the cold, concrete wall, and bolted deeper into the tunnel. The sewage was soaking my clothes and my dark hair was starting to stick to my face. My legs were numbing, probably from running so much within the last few hours, and my heart was pounding in my head. Of course, none of that matched the agonizing pain in my arm. The thick liquid oozing down was starting to drip past my fingers and into the water. Maybe they would think I bled to death if I let it drip long enough. Then again, maybe I really will bleed to death. Anything was possible at this point.

Another barrage of bullets ricocheted off the walls, creating small sparks and giving the larger men a dim light.

So they were smarter than I thought.

_Give up_. A dark voice said in the back of my mind. _Death will come for you anyway, so why not make things painless and easy? Nobody needs you, anyway._

My legs suddenly fell out from under me and I collapsed into the water, exhausted.

_See? You're tired. Just close your eyes and sleep. Death isn't so bad for those who know when to give up._

It sounded pretty good to me. After all, even if I did survive, I'd seen the extent of humanity's so called kindness. The "holy city" was a bunch of bullshit and the people in it were no better. Death would've been a blessing compared to the living hell I was in. But, stubborn as I seemed to be, my body wouldn't take defeat. Shakily, I stood up, taking in another stale breath. Funny. My mind and body weren't on the same page. My mind told me to give up, but my body refused. What a pain.

The footsteps drew closer and I continued my running, taking a sharp turn down a narrow passage. As I took shallow breaths, I breathed in something I didn't expect.

Fresh air.

Well, not entirely fresh. It was mixed with the nauseating smell of blood and a hint of rain, but it was still there. The surface was near. I saw a faint beam of light and high-tailed it. I knew that the turn back there would take me to Kronos – the richest part of No. 6 – but at that moment, I didn't care. My arm was still bleeding and I was starting to feel dizzy. I needed to stop the blood before I went into shock.

The light was fully visible now and I emerged on the surface, rain washing my mud-caked face and stiff muscles. Everything was quiet, except for a soft clicking sound of rain.

**[I'm going to skip the whole Shion bandaging him for now. I don't know how to write Nezumi in that area right now. I'll come back and edit it later]**

**...**

I woke up just before sunrise. A habit I picked up from living in the forest. Apparently, everything that happened wasn't a dream. My head was laying on Shion's chest, which was abnormally soft. Perhaps I was wrong about Shion being a dude, but then again, maybe not. I sure as hell ain't checking.

Gathering my bearings, I got up and took a look around the room. I spotted the first aid kit that Shion had used last night and grabbed it. A small box behind that had also caught my eye. I pulled it out and looked through it. Inside, there was a picture of a man with long dark hair, blue eyes, and glasses. In his arms was a little boy with hair the same color as me. I flipped the picture over and my eyes widened with what I read.

'Dr. Sousuke Hatari with little Nezumi Hatari. Taken July 5th, 2003. Happy B-Day, Nezu-chan!'

That little boy was me? What would Shion be doing with a picture of me? And that man... My father?

Under the description was an address. One that I would have to sneak into at a later date. Right now, I have to get out of here. Perhaps once I'm recovered I'll sneak there.

I stuck the picture in my pocket and got up off the floor. Walking over to Shion, I ran a hand through the kid's hair before heading to the window. Climbing down the pipe, I hid in the bushes before running off in the shadows, making a silent promise in the back of my mind to watch over the odd little kid who helped me. It's the least I can do.


	5. City Adorned in light part 1: Shion

**A/N:Here's Part 1 I hope you like it, and as always, I want reviews!**

**-2017-**

A loud beeping sounded in the office of the park management building. I had been getting myself some coffee when Yamase called me over.

"Shion, C'mere a sec."He called.

"Something wrong?"I asked. He nodded towards the computer screen. A pair of glasses was laying in the grass.

"I think I need your help. Thirty minutes ago, these weren't here." Yamase Pointed out.

"Then treat them as lost property. Have the sanpo bring them in."I told him, then sipping my coffee. Another beep-alarm sounded.

"Another one? Jeez, our robots are just too nosy for their own good!" He laughed.

"They are cute, though. Even you have to admit that."I snickered abit at my friend's face.

Looking back at the screen, all joking demeanor was tossed out the window as the situation turned grave.

"W-what the hell is..." Yamase's face drained of all color. I put my mug down and turned to run out of the building, Yamase following close behind. I hopped on my bike and peddled to the area as fast as I could. I jumped off my bike as soon as I spotted it. There underneath a tree was a man laying fallen, motionless. Kneeling down, I shook his shoulder gently.

"Are you alright?" I panicked upon receiving no answer "Yamase, contact the bureau of health, quickly!"

"Got it!" He ran off.

"Hold on, man. Help's on the wa-AH!" I flinched back when I got a closer look. The man's skin was grey. He was obviously dead. Something was spreading outwards on his neck, something was crawling on him. I moved away from the area in time before my breakfast made an encore appearance.

* * *

After that little incident, my boss let me go from my shift early due to getting sick. Not that he blamed me, because he couldn't stomach it either.

I ran into Safu on my way home. Safu Yakuma has been my best friend since we were four. We were both in advanced classes when we first started our schooling. She lost her parents when she was little and has lived with her grandmother. Her clothing style isn't the best taste, but she makes it look good. No one else would talk to her or say anything nice. So that first day, I made friends with her. Since then, I've treated her as I would my own sister, had I one.

Now, we're both in the special academy, with Safu in the advanced courses, and myself in the PSB Cadet program. Even though my privileges were revoked, my father managed to pull some strings and got me into the regular training courses in the special academy. An advantage to being the only child of the chief of foreign affairs for the Public Security Bureau. Staying in school.

Safu had been saying something, but my mind was trailing elsewhere. Namely to a boy with dark blue hair and icy eyes.

"Shion, are you paying attention to me?" Safu's voice was suddenly loud in my ear.

I jumped, causing the cup of hot tea to splash on my pants, successfully giving me a stain and likely a burn to go with it. "Ouch." I hissed.

Safu sighed and grabbed a napkin, dabbing at my stinging leg gently, "Honestly. We haven't seen each other in ages and you're spacing out. What's going through that mind of yours?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired." I lied, sitting back in my seat at the bar.

She shook her head, smiling slightly.

The Safu I knew was different from the Safu in school. The Safu in school was quiet and barely spoke out of line. She also tended to stay away from other people. But the Safu that I knew lost her anger easily, yet was still gentle somehow. She was never quiet unless she was trying to contain her anger, which only happened when she was mega pissed off.

"I'm leaving to study in No.5 and you're completely zoned out. Figures." She muttered.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, "Honestly, I am. But I'm happy that you're going. You need to experience something other than the people in this place." I smiled.

Safu, however, didn't return it. Her dark brown hair had fallen over her eyes, covering up their cinnamon color that I had seen so many times. She propped an elbow on the bar counter and rested her head on her hand, studying me. Her grey coat sleeve was trailing down her arm, revealing the all-too familiar white bracelet that every citizen had. She started tapping her foot in impatience and I started to return her scrutinizing gaze, making sure to add a hint of glare with it.

"I've been wondering about something for a long time now." She said.

I raised an eyebrow, inviting her to continue.

"Why did you drop out of the Advanced Course four years ago?"

I blinked, the glare in my gaze completely wiped away, "Isn't it too late to ask that now?"

She ignored my question, "You're one of the smartest guys in this city and yet you dropped out. The teachers all had high expectations for you."

"My qualifications were revoked. It's not like I chose to drop out." I looked away. I hated the subject of the past. It irritated me.

She looked curious. "So why were your qualifications revoked? Did you do something wrong?"

I blanched. "I'd rather not talk about it."

* * *

_My father had me cornered with his questions. He did not look amused._

"_Don't play games with me, Shion. You knew he was a VC, did you not?" His gaze was stern, unwavering in their quest to break me for the truth._

"_Yes, sir." Came my quiet answer._

"_And why did you not turn him in to the authorities?" Not gonna quit, is he?_

_My eyes never left his. His lips had been set in a grim line, which strongly emphasised the soft,yet stern tone he had used with me._

"_There's no hurry. Take your time in answering and choose your words carefully."_

"_I don't regret it."_

_My tone had came out a little more forceful than I originally intended, but still, the words were true. And they were still true to this day._

_My father had smiled grimly and patted my head. I think he enjoyed the slightly rebellious attitude I was giving him._

"_But why did you do it?"_

"_Because he looked about my age and he was hurt. There was nothing dangerous about him and he needed help."_

"_So you felt pity for him. You aided him by tending his injuries and helped him escape. My, how touching." His tone was sarcastic._

_I said nothing to this and lowered my head. He was right to a point. I did feel for him, true, but there was nothing pitiable about him. If anything, I envied him for being able to make his own choices._

_A hand yanked on my hair and my father forced me to look in his eyes._

"_It seems like my lessons were not enough. My wife's stubborn attitude had been bred strong in you. No son of mine is going to behave as such. This little rebellion you're having will soon end, because when I'm done with you, you'll be the perfect obedient little soldier!" His voice told me he was serious._

_He released my hair and backhanded me across the face. That day, I saw a whole new side of my father. The sadistic asshole side.I was left with a scar on my left shoulder blade that went to the crook of my neck on the right side. No-one ever found out, as I've taken to wearing a choker since that day.  
_

* * *

I had kept his name a secret from everyone, including my mother. Maybe the Security Bureau had already known it, but if they didn't then I didn't want them able to search for him by name.

My statement of him not being dangerous is mainly why I was revoked of privileges. After the typhoon had let up, we were tossed down to Lost Town, but at least we were allowed to stay in the city. It was just as Nezumi had said. The social pyramid for No.6 was tightly knit, once you fell to a lower rank, it was difficult to climb back up.

"I get it." Safu said, annoyed, "I won't press the issue." She stood up and threw some money on the bar, "Come on. It's getting late."

I sighed. She was angry with me again. Instead of arguing, I simply stood up and grabbed the paper cup to toss it in the trash.

We stepped out of the Café and into the cold. Thanks to Safu, my mind was once again filled with the familiar pricking heat and strange images. In all truth, I did miss the higher education a little and yes, the constant praise was a nice thing, but no matter how many times I thought about it, I wouldn't do anything differently. Meeting Nezumi was a nice change and it opened my mind more. Before I had thought that everything was as I saw it. But now, I still don't know what to make of things. There have been one or two typhoons since then and every time, I longed to get a glimpse of that soft blue hair. Even just once.

_I wanted to see him again._

I glanced at Safu. If I told her that – that feeling of unrefined sureness that what I did wasn't a mistake – she wouldn't understand. She was as gifted as I was, but she used her knowledge as her weapon. Feelings weren't feelings, they were illusions created by the mind to make us think we were some type of superior species.

"What?" She demanded, still agitated.

I sighed, "Come on, Safu. You can't be mad at me just because I don't want to talk about it. Be happy that you're studying abroad. It's rare for someone as young as you to go on that program, isn't it?"

Her glare turned to a smug grin, "What? Are you jealous?"

I smiled, "Of course."

We headed down steps in between two tall buildings. People were scarce down this pathway so it was the perfect time to talk about things Safu wouldn't normally talk about. Or show emotions she normally wouldn't show.

However, instead of loosening up like I had expected her to, she tensed and came to a complete stop, "Liar." She said. "I specialize in Endocrine systems and Psychology. I know how the human mind works when they're jealous. They start sweating and are fidgety because they're uncomfortable around the person. They also hold underlining spite in their sentences and are unusually cold towards the person of their envy-"

"I get it, I get it. If I wanted a lecture, I would've asked for one." I grumbled.

She continued walking, "If you were jealous, you wouldn't be able to smile like that." She turned to me, "If this had happened four years ago, you would be green with envy. But now… Now it's like you're fine with living your life like some lower rank citizen."

This time, I walked ahead of her, "I _am_ a lower ranked citizen Safu."

She grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, "Why do you say it without any disgust? Why aren't you angry at the fact that you're nothing to society? Why doesn't it bother you?"

"Because I don't care." I said absently. She wanted answers? I'll give them to her. "I don't care that the city finds me useless except on weekday mornings when I work as a park manager. I honestly don't really care what the city thinks of me. What matters is what you and my mom think of me, not the government."

Her mouth was hanging open. My answer was surprising, but it was true.

We entered the station in quiet, Safu still trying to process my answer.

I live in a small area near the Western wall. Compared to Kronos, it was louder and more lively. The faint scent of fried food and alcohol seemed to linger in the air twenty-four seven, but it was still a decent place. More crime yes, but more fun in a way also.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked as she and I stepped outside where it was less crowded. The boat she needed wasn't going to arrive for at least another half hour and there was no way I was spending her last couple of weeks here in awkward silence.

"The day after tomorrow." she said.

My eyes widened, "The day after tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want to talk about it." She said. her gaze suddenly turned serious and she looked me in the eye, "Shion… There's something I want from you before I leave."

I cocked my head to the side, "Sure. As long as it's something I can give you before you leave." I felt horrible for not having a goodbye present for her. She was supposed to be my best friend after all.

She reached her hand out and intertwined our fingers.

I looked at our hands and furrowed my eyebrows. What was this girl thinking?

When I looked up again, she leaned in just enough to graze her lips against mine.

My eyes widened and I froze in place.

She pulled away and brought her lips to my ear, "I want to have sex with you."

She… What? I blinked. "But… um… Safu… Er…"

"Right now." She pressed.

"But Safu… uh…"

She pulled away and quirked an eyebrow, "What? Are you not interest in women? Or do you not like me?"

"I like and am interested in both, it's just I… I don't think of you that way." I bit my lip. Where the hell did all this come from anyway?

She sighed and let go of my hand. Suddenly, she started laughing, "You're as clueless as ever. I can tell you didn't get the hints."

"Hints?"

Suddenly, someone shrieked and it turned into a mass of everyone running out of the station. A small, grey mouse scampered over to me and climbed on my lap and up to my shoulder.

"How cute." I said, smiling. It was only a tad bit smaller than the palm of my hand with cute little purple eyes, "And what's your name?" I asked, petting it's head with my index finger.

It avoided my finger and lifted its little nose to my ear, "Four years hasn't changed you at all. You're still naïve."

My body ignited and my eyes widened. I went to grab the mouse, but it leaped off my shoulder and to the ground, running down the sidewalk, causing more commotion among the crowd.

Silver-blue eyes flashed across my vision and I shot off the bench, "Nezumi!"

"Shion, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Safu. I'll talk to you later."

No, no, no, no, no. That's not what I'm supposed to do. If I leave her now, I won't see her for two years. I'm supposed to stay with her until the boat comes or at least until it's in sight. I may not want to have sex with her, but she's still close to me. We've known each other since we were four. We've lived next to each other, studied together, baked for each other; I can't leave such an important person alone on a bench because of some stranger. I knew that, but…

I wanted to see him.

I bolted down the road, keeping on the mouse's tail. People in the crowd threw insults and cusses at me, but I didn't care.

I wanted to see him.

The need to see him made me sick. He was nothing but a stranger to me, yet I had helped him at the cost of everything I knew and I was doing it again. Safu would no doubt be pissed at me and refuse to talk to me for a while. But I didn't care.

I wanted to see him.

The mouse crossed the road just as people crowded the streets and the light turned green. Damn it. I couldn't catch it in time. By the time everything cleared up, the mouse was nowhere in sight.

* * *

It was just past midnight and I was sitting on the balcony-like porch, staring up at the night sky. This porch was mainly used for guests of my mom's bakery downstairs, but I liked to come up here and think. Fresh air always did help.

Damn him. What was he trying to prove, making such a showy entrance? I was positive he was there, but why couldn't he come and talk to me? Why use a mouse? Was it because I was with Safu? Or was it because he didn't want to see me?

My bracelet beeped at an incoming call. I answered it. Lo and behold, it was Safu.

"Shion, are you okay?" the sudden question startled me.

I took a deep breath and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying again. Something's bothering you. What happened today?"

I shrugged and looked up at the stars, "Nothing. What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Nothing, but I've never seen that expression on your face before."

That puzzled me. I furrowed my eyebrows, "What expression?"

"It was sort of a mixture of seriousness and excitement, something like it seemed as if you were in a daze."

I rolled my eyes. What a dumb, way to put it.

"Shion?"

"Hm?"

Safu was quiet for a moment, mauling over whether to ask me something or not.

"Nevermind. Goodnight"

Before I could get another word in, the connection ended. I sighed before getting up to go inside. It's getting late, so bed seemed like a good idea.

* * *

I awoke to my mother shaking me.

"Come on, Shion, wake up! You'll be late for work!" My mother said.

Crap. Work. Forgot.

I jumped out of bed and started fumbling around my room to get ready. That means shower, fresh chest bindings, dressed, bag packed for school including, but not limited to my cadet's uniform(Black turtleneck, extra chest bindings, spare underwear, khaki army pants, and black combat boots), notebooks, and pens, lunch, and my journal. My father was paranoid, so I was given a standard issue weatherproof PSB issue bag so my things wouldn't get wet.

It was only about seven in the morning, but mom's shop already had costumers lined up outside when I made to head out. On the inside, the rundown shelves were filled with yummy pastries that she made herself. I was almost positive that the smell of them is what made the little rundown shop so popular.

"Make sure to pick up some milk on your way home." Mom said.

"No problem, mom!" I hollered as I grabbed my coat and left her shop.

* * *

I arrived at the park management building about ten minutes early. Pretty fast for this hour.

"**Good morning. Pledge unflagging loyalty to the city."**The computer at the door automatically responded to my I.d bracelet.

"I pledge unflagging loyalty to the city." I repeated.

"**Thank you. And remember, you ****_are_****the city."**

I changed into my uniform top and went to the giant computer where Yamase sat. The look on his face was pensive.

"What's wrong, Yamase?"I asked. He jumped, then gave me a glare. I smiled appoligetically. When I sat down, he started explaining.

"Earlier, the wife of the man who died came to see where the body was found. The thing is, the wife was just three years younger than her husband! According to the young woman, her husband was she asked for a cause of death, the dept. of health claimed it as an accident!"

"That's a lie! It can't have been!"

"Exactly! They have to be lying, but if anyone else saw, it'd have already been exposed!"He agreed.

"Yamase, what if the authorities have been manipulating info?"I asked.

"Shion, not another word! We work for the city and have pledged our loyalty! We should never voice suspicion! Agh!"Yamase started grabbing at his neck. Seemingly in pain, he doubled over. His skin was turning grey, his hair white, his body, old. He fell to the floor in a heap. He looked to me, then, just like that, he was gone. Dead. A gurgling sound came from the body. A black mass spreading on Yamase's neck. A pod shaped thing popped out and hatched. A large wasp flying out and buzzing around the room. At this, I lost all coherent thought and screamed.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THIS PLACE!_


	6. City Adorned in light part 2:still Shion

**A/N: I'm back again! Here's part two! Be warned, there is a mature scene in here! If you wish to skip it, I understand completely! I love you all, and as always, I want reviews!**

My mind was foggy as I returned to the land of consciousness.

"Come on, Shion! Wake up!"My fathers voice snapped. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was sitting at a table in the park management building. No one was here, save for myself, my father, and two guards who I vaguely remember from four years ago. Father stood to my right, one guard stood to my left, and the other sat across from me.

"I see you remember us." He said, likely reading my face. 'Yeah. How can I not remember you when you did nothing as I screamed for help when Father was beating the living shit out of me?' The sight of these two left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think so. I'm a little foggy, though." I lied smoothly. Even now, my mind was clear. Yamase was dead and I could do nothing but watch when the bee came out of his neck.

Useless.

And now these three are here, adding to the stress I really didn't need.

"That is to be expected. You had a very bad experience."Father spoke tightly, as if reigning in his temper. As if he knew something and was holding back. I felt sweat start to drip down my back. I gulped.

He _Knew._

The guard to my left read from his dig-note pad.

"Shion Mayfaire. Age 16. Awarded rank A during an exam at age 3, Stripped of all elite privileges for aiding and abetting a fugitive VC, and Under suspicion of a series of possible homicides and other undisclosed offenses."

The one across from me had a sickly sweet smile on his face. Bleh.

"Tell us what happened."

"Yamase was continually scratching at his neck. We were talking about something when all of the sudden he... "I trailed off. Something about the situation told me to clam up. They weren't writing anything or showing any sort of sympathy. That spoke for itself.

They were testing me.

I narrowed my eyes unconsciously. This guy... He was trying to goad me into saying what he wanted, just so he could turn around and manipulate my words for warrant to arrest me. Did he think I was stupid?

"Something wrong, Shion?"Father asked. The glare wiped from my face. I shook my head slightly.

"Just a headache is all" The man across from my still had that smile on his face.

"Why don't we continue this at the bureau?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine where I am, thanks."I said nervously. Father moved into my field of vision, as did the other guard.

"I think he means we will continue this at the bureau." He had his creepy smile on his face. That meant one word. Trouble.

Okay, Shion, keep calm. Play clueless for a while.

"Why? It's perfectly fine, here."I said with my head cocked to the side. Father's jaw clenched.

"Still going to defy? I see four years of 'teaching' did nothing to quell your rebellious attitude, did it, you defiant little brat?" He was livid. Serves him right.

"Oh, there's a difference."I smirked. Wait for it...

"Do tell?" His eyebrow was raised.

I hit the table with my knee. It flipped up and caught him and the other two in the head. I jumped from the chair and took a chance. I kicked out and caught one of the guards in the head with my heel.

"I'm not defenseless anymore, assholes!"I could finally let my anger out. The side of myself I'd been holding back for years could finally see the light. The rebel with the poison tongue that had been locked away for over 16 years. Bliss.

I made for the door, but froze when I heard an unfamiliar clack. In Father's hand, leveled with my head was a military style pistol used for hunting VCs.

"If I were you," He said, approaching from behind "I'd behave. You're fast, and I'm proud of that, but I doubt even you are faster than me and my bullet." His cold tone chilled me.

"Tch." I raised my hands and slowly walked over to the coats. I shrugged my bag on before my coat, then went to stand near the door.

Asshole number 1 walked in front of me and slapped a pair of cuffs on my wrists. Hard steel ones. Wonderful.

I could feel someones hot breath on my neck. I shivered.

"If you be a good girl, I'll leave your mother alone." Father whispered. I growled. How I longed to wrap my fingers around his throat. I studied the cuffs. Rounded steel. Probably unbreakable. Chances of escape were looking grim. Damn!

"Watch yourselves, boys. This one's stubborn." He warned. The two assholes behind me were muttering amongst themselves.

"Wasn't this one an elite? Yeah, this is the one who helped the VC. A real slick one, alright." I rolled my eyes. I am right here, you know!

"Lets cut the chit-chat and get the kid in the cruiser already. I'd like to get this over with already."Impatient, aren't we, Father?

A hand shoved me roughly.

"Move it!"

When we got outside, two more guards came up in front of me while the others were behind me. Was this the hard time Nezumi was talking about? Would I become a VC myself? Locked away, only to escape and to climb in through another kid's window? Execution for assaulting an officer? There's no telling what would be done to me.

My thoughts were all over the place when we first got in the car. I started when someone spoke to me directly.

"Nice day."Someone commented, as if this were a Sunday drive. My father, who was at the wheel, nodded in response.

"Indeed. Nice and sunny. What do you think, Shion?"He asked me. I looked at him carefully.

"I prefer moonlit nights, myself."I said honestly.

"Well, that's too bad, because where you're going, there won't be a lot of moonlight. Or any light for that matter." That's when he realized he slipped.

"We aren't going to the Bureau of Security, are we?"I asked. He stayed silent.

"Where are we going?" Still no one answered me. Until father snapped at me.

"Be quiet!" His face was turning red. I turned my head down at my still cuffed hands. I hid a smirk. Perhaps with an opening...

"I wouldn't try it, brat."Said one of the assholes next to me.

"Hmph. We're far enough away. Do what you like with her. It's no skin off my back."A cruel note was in father's voice. My glare returned tenfold. I spat in his direction, earning a gun butt to the stomach. I bit my lip. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. Never again.

"Oh, a girl, eh? That's even better! Not gonna cry out, huh? That's no fun!" A fourth asshole joined the other three. I growled, earning a yank on my hair from said fourth asshole.

"Ha! This one's got some spunk, boys! Where do you get that spirit from? If you think someone's going to save you, you've got to be half cracked or something!" His tone was mocking.

"Tell me where you're taking me and maybe I'll settle down." I probably know where already, though. No light? Likely the correctional facility.

"Hm. Fine then. You are the prime suspect for a series of murders all over No.6."Father explained. I laughed humorlessly.

"Murder? Ha! Best joke I've ever heard!"

"You're pretty lax to be laughing in this situation." A note of irritation could be heard in his voice.

"So murder suspicion? Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. The city revoked your privileges when you were younger. Now you're an unstable teenager who thinks the city wronged her, so you're out for revenge." Sarcasm dripped from his voice like poison. When he turned his head to the side, even from a profile, the malicious grin was clearly visible.

"You...You're twisted, you know that? If I honestly wanted to kill people, don't you think I'd off you five first? That would make more sense since you're the one who's been torturing me for all these years!" As I said this, my voice rose in volume until I screamed the last sentence at him. He just laughed cruelly.

"You don't know true torment. Boys, give her a lesson first hand." Before he was even done speaking, I was trapped. Something was holding the chain of the cuffs. I was swinging by the arms. I was helpless.

When the first asshole put his hands on me, I tensed. I shivered in disgust when I felt his lips trailing down my neck. His fingers started opening my coat. The man on the other side of me laughed. He went for my jeans. When the zipper was down I _screamed_ at the top of my lungs.

"NEZUMI!"

**[Rape implied ahead! You have been warned!]**

The hands grabbing at me ceased when the car stopped on a small bridge. The men in the back with me moved to the front and I was left hanging by the cuffs.

A single figure slid into the back beside me. I didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"I will break you. Piece by piece. You will never disobey me again." Izuru Mayfaire was going to die painfully if I ever got out of this.

He trailed his lips across my neck, biting down at the juncture by my collarbone. I shivered in disgust. My own father was about to...

When his hand slid up my shirt, everything went blank.

**[End]**

I was numb. I felt dirty. My own father just... He... I was frozen. The tears were freely running down my cheeks. Not that I could stop them. I have nothing left.

The guards in the front of the car were talking and pointing at something. I looked up numbly. A sanpo? What was one doing out here?

"Well, what are you fools staring at it for? Go move it out of the way!"One of them in the front opened the door and stepped out. He started to walk towards it when someone jumped up from under the bridge without warning. A black cloak flapped in the wind. It was wrapped around his shoulders and covered his lower face with a hood hiding his hair. Underneath the cloak, his outfit was that of a semblance of a soldier. A black jacket that zipped and buttoned across the chest and khaki army jeans. Combat boots were on his feet and a pair of fingerless gloves adorned his hands.

Asshole number 1 was the first to go. A punch to the jaw knocked him out easily. Asshole number 2 got out of the car next, but the guy intercepted him quickly with a heel to the head. When Asshole number 3 tried to exit the car, the door was pushed back against his head, breaking the glass, and likely leaving him with a future headache.

Ouch!

Asshole number 4 was out of the car and fired his gun at the culprit. The bullet nicked the top of his hood. I heard a ticking of tiny claws.

Nezumi!

He was taller now and a lot bulkier, but there was no mistaking that dark blue hair and those icy eyes.

Asshole number 4 yelped in pain and I glanced his way. A grey mouse had its jaws clamped on his nose. Nezumi jumped over the car and held a knife to his throat.

"Where's the key?" He demanded in a low voice.

"Chief has 'em."

Instead of slitting his throat, Nezumi punched him in the gut, effectively knocking him out. Turning to the car, he pulled the back door open and yanked my father out, holding him in a headlock.

"Give me the key." He ordered. There was a silent threat in the air. 'Or he'll break your neck.' Please do.

My father gave up the key, and was tossed aside like a rag doll.

He unlocked my cuffs and looked me over quickly. I could see the calculating look quickly covered over by concern, then an angry hate.

"Fix yourself up. I'll deal with the old man."He said gently.

I didn't say anything as he left the car for a moment. When he came back, I had my clothes straightened as much as was comfortable. He had a satisfied smirk on his face when he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hang on tight."He stated, making a sharp u-turn and flooring it.

The car, however, had some other plan, as after a few yards, it came to an abrupt halt. Causing Nezumi to bang his head off the steering wheel, and me to be thrown against the back seat painfully, knocking the wind out of me. Then the car just started moving in reverse by itself. I looked back to see two of the five morons standing up. One hunched over.

"Tch. Remote control?"He huffed.

I watched as he bent over and started screwing around with some of the wiring on the dashboard.

"Nezumi?" My voice came out as nothing but a hoarse whisper. He ignored me and continued his work. I sighed inaudibly and looked behind us again. There was another one up and they were readying their guns.

"Get ready to jump."Nezumi said.

I turned to him with a curious look in time to have him wrap part of his cloak around both of us. He tucked my head into his chest and gently wrapped his arm around my waist. There was a loud bang, and then we were in the air. We were rolling as soon as we hit the ground. We didn't stop until we hit a tree. Nezumi let out n inaudible cough as he unwrapped me and stood up on his knees. He pulled out a small controller and pushed a button. I heard a loud boom and realized the car must have exploded, sending pieces of the bridge into the river.

The cloak he was using was made of super-fiber cloth. A very resistant material that protected things. It could divert a bullet, despite being so thin and lightweight. Only the highest ranking officials in No. 6 could have one, if only because it was so hard to make.

He stood up and offered a hand to me. I took it and he hoisted me to my feet.

"Are you alright?"

I hesitated a second before nodding mutely.

"Then lets go."

He kept my hand in his as he ran. I struggled to keep my balance.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. He stopped and looked at me.

"Get rid of your I.D. Now."

I cocked my head to the side. 'Why?' was my silent question.

"They can track you with it. Now get rid of it!"

I pried the thing off my wrist and chucked it as hard as I could. A mouse scooped it up and ran.

"He'll buy us some time."

"So what now?" I asked quietly "How are we to escape with over the city after us?"

He smirked. "With that."

He pointed to a small pickup truck that was an old brown color.

"Lets go."

He got in the driver's side and I climbed into the passengers. I didn't even have the door shut all the was before he was speeding through the trees. I gripped the seat hard, my face going whiter than a sheet.

He looked over at me and smirked. "That's an interesting look. I never thought I'd see you scared of a little car ride." I shot him a glare that said STFU. He only laughed.

"I wouldn't be if you weren't speeding through the forest like a maniac!"

"Oh lighten up! This thing is perfectly safe." He said.

I relaxed abit when he sped up and turned sharply towards the dumping center. No one was following us in the rear view mirror, so I sighed in relief. I turned to Nezumi and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you for saving me."

He grunted in response, then spoke a minute later.

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taller than you now."

My eyes widened. "Oh, man!"

"Haven't you been eating? You've gotten thin. Just skin and bone! I'd bet you'd be embarrassed to strip in front of a lover." He teased, smirking.

I crossed my arms and turned my face away, blushing.

"Whatever. It's not like you've seen me naked, so be quiet!"

"And if I say that I have?" He laughed, his shoulders shaking in sync with the cloak that covered them. One being the one I tended to so long ago.

A lot has changed since then. The fragile little boy from four years ago was now sitting next to me, healthy and strong. His shoulders had broadened a great deal, and he had bulked up a lot. His muscles were just visible through the dark material of his sleeves. His hair was still that comforting dark blue, but it was longer, tied in a short ponytail at the back of his head, with his bangs falling towards his left eye. There wasn't a hint of weakness to be seen in him.

"Nezumi, have you been watching me this whole time?"

"What are you at, now?"

"Don't play dumb! There was that mouse the other day, and you saved me as if you knew that this would happen."

"Don't flatter yourself. Do I look that bored to you?" He asked, annoyed.

"Then how did you know where I was?"I demanded.

He snickered. "You don't change, do you? When someone doesn't answer you straight out, you get frustrated and lose your temper. Wasn't that why you lost your privileges after you helped me?"

I narrowed my eyed and crossed my arms again."Don't patronize me. You don't know anything about me. We're strangers, remember?" The word strangers tasted foreign on my tongue. I didn't like it.

He didn't respond. He just kept staring ahead at the road.

We went under a giant tunnel. When we came out the other side, the city gate was visible, along with several cruisers.

"Here we go."Nezumi said, making another sharp U-turn...

Right towards the entrance gate.

"Wait, Nezumi! You can't get through there without an ID!" I warned.

"Just shut up and watch!" He said. H floored the gas pedal and the car sped up.

80.

90.

100.

110.

120.

130.

140.

At 150, we crashed through the gate, shattering the metal bars and the windshield busting into a million little pieces.

The next obstacle was the waste center. It didn't have many defenses except for a solid steel wall that blocked the windows and doors if the gate was damaged in any way. They were already coming down.

"We won't make it, Nezumi!"

"Shut up and get down!" He grabbed the back of my head and forced me to bend down. The car crashed through the glass, the metal wall taking the top of the car clean off. It skidded across the tiled floor and crashed into the glass escalator.

My ears were ringing and my head was pounding. 'Never again am I letting him drive.'

Nezumi stood up and looked around. "Come on, we don't have time to rest."

I sat up and nodded. Standing up on the seat, I grabbed his outstretched hand. He helped me out of the truck, and looked around, before grabbing my hand again and leading through the building.

"So you don't get lost." He said. I laughed at that.

No one worked here. Everything was animatronic. The city thought it was a waste to spend money on newer robots, so these were old and outdated. Large cone shaped machines were spinning in groups of ten, crushing and burning trash that couldn't be recycled, after which it was dumped into the sewer lines that ran below the city.

We went up the broken escalator and into the mouth of the facility, where everything was dumped. The smell was nauseating and the ground was slippery. Graceful as I was, I caught my foot on something and about fell into the dangerous machines below when Nezumi caught me and helped me up.

"You sure are clumsy, you know that?" he snickered, turning back to the path in front of us.

"Oh, stuff it. I'm not perfect you know. "I said, glaring.

"I'd know." He muttered. I narrowed my eyes and followed him abit more slowly. He's a lot colder than he was back then. What a jerk.

We came to a river of sewage that was at least halfway clean. It wasn't black like the other stuff, but it was still pretty dark. Nezumi looked over the railing, then at me.

"Feel like a swim?"

"Not like I have any choice, right?" I mentally blanched. I don't want to go in there!

"Then I shouldn't worry about you drowning then." He said with a smirk.

The lights came on and heavy footsteps sounded in the overhead corridor. Nezumi handed me a pair of goggles before turning to the railing, hoisting himself up.

"Follow me, and don't get caught!"

I nodded.

"I honestly didn't think you'd do this." Nezumi teased. I scoffed.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, I'm not a snob." I climbed onto the railing and dived in.

Nezumi snickered, then dived in after me.

The water was moving faster than I expected. I could actually see in front of me, thanks to the special goggles that Nezumi gave. He was just ahead of me, studying the wall as if looking for something. He moved to the wall and pressed some sort of switch. The water started to drain rapidly and we were splashed and spun around violently as we were pulled through the current. When we hit cold air, it surprised me and I coughed.

"You're alive. Not bad, kid." Nezumi commented.

I shot him a mild glare. "I'm not a kid!"

"Riiiggghhht."He drawled.

I rolled my eyes. Cocky jerk. "So where are we?"

"An old sewer ling from the 20th century. It may be a relic, but it comes in handy from time to time."He shook his head back and forth, shaking the excess water from his hair before running a hand through it. "When the water gets to a certain level, it drains here."

"Where does it end up?"I asked, looking around. What I really wanted to know was where he was taking me.

"The West district."

The little town on the outside of the wall? Why would they just dump waste on someone's home?" Immoral, that's what it was. What the hell is with some people?

"Thats your utopian city, I guess." Nezumi shrugged.

I was about to ask where he was taking me, but decided against it. We'd get there eventually, so I'd find out anyway.

"Come on."

He climbed atop the medium sized concrete drain that we came out of and pushed at the roof. Another entrance popped open and he pulled himself up with his arms.

"Your turn."

I took his lead, hoisting myself on to the circular drain. He held out his hand and helped me get myself out.

The sight before me was like an ancient city. An old, rundown fountain was on my left. The ivory build was still shining white with patches of brown staining it. It obviously hadn't been used in over a decade. On the other side of the fountain was a cracked bench and a walkway by it that had stairs that led to somewhere.

I kind of wanted to see where, but refrained from it as Nezumi headed towards a thing of rubble. Quickly, I gathered myself and followed him. When we got to the top, I saw the shacks of stores and houses gathered near the outside wall of No. 6, whose large, white wall was glittering in the sunlight.

Nezumi slid down the hill and waited patiently for me to follow him more slowly. I had no desire to break my neck trying to mimic what he did. Of course, try as I may, I still stumbled near the end.

Nezumi caught me with a smirk. "You really are clumsy. Be more careful." He chuckled.

I glared and straightened up, "I can't help it. I'm not used to this kind of terrain."

"No, I think you're just naturally clumsy."

A sudden pain in my neck caused me to cringe. I rubbed the crook of it, feeling a small blister-like bump on it. It itched slightly and I groaned. I must have gotten something from the damn sewage water.

Nezumi looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I said with a sigh.

We headed in the direction opposite to the wall, getting farther and farther away from the old town. When we got to a hole in the ground, Nezumi scaled down the steps. At the bottom was an old door that looked like it was about to break off of its hinges. He opened it with a loud screech and walked into it.

I followed a little less willingly. When I was sure the roof wasn't going to collapse or something I walked in.

It was a fairly big space. The walls were obviously recently cemented and the floor had only a thin layer of mossy green carpet covering it – I could still feel the coolness of the concrete under it. Most of the right side of the room was taken up by shelves filled with mountains of books. Behind a bookshelf was a desk peaking out with papers and an old looking laptop. On the right side, near the door, was an acoustic upright piano. Directly in front of me was a bed big enough for one person. A clean, white sheet covered the mattress, but the thin, dark blue comforter was in a clump at the foot of the bed. A fairly new-looking, red couch was stretched against the wall to my left side – meaning it was at the head of the bed – with a square pillow on one of the corners. A coffee table was placed in front of the couch with several books and magazines on it.

"Welcome to your palace, your Majesty." Nezumi said, bowing mockingly, "I hope it's fitted to your taste."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat on the couch. It was a little stiff, but it wasn't too bad. "Is this your house?"

He shrugged, "If you can call it that."

I sighed. Looks like things here are going to get interesting. I'm just glad I'm finally out of that damn city and away from...HIM.


	7. Line between Life and death part 1Shion

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, but I may be cming out with a part for Nezumi later. As always, I want reviews! I love you all!**

The Collection of books here was incredible. There was everything! From Horowitz, to Rowling, even Wilde, along with hundreds of others. Many of these are banned in the city, so I was ecstatic.

A familiar squeak got my attention. The little grey mouse from the other day was hopping up and down atop a leather bound book. I approached and picked up the book, the mouse scampering up to my shoulder. He squeaked again, making little mousy noises, as if he wanted me to open it.

"You want me to read this?" Another squeak, but much more enthusiastic. I think this little guy likes me. I opened the book to a marked page and read from the first line.

"Here is the smell of thee blood still. All the perfumes of Arabia, will not sweeten this little hand..."I continued down the page a bit before being startled by Nezumi.

"I'm actually impressed by how flat that was. You'd make Macbeth cry." He said with a smirk. I reached up and scratched the mouse's nose gently.

"So that's your name?"I asked with a laugh. Nezumi scoffed.

"It's the name of that book. Haven't you ever heard of Shakespeare?"He asked. My eyebrow twitched. He was patronizing me again. I forgot how irritating that could be. Not to mention he was dripping wet and shirtless, a towel hanging casually around his neck. He looked really good. I could feel my face heating up, so I cleared my throat and looked away.

"W-we were discouraged from reading the classics."I stuttered out. Nezumi snickered when he looked at my face.

"Right. Hey, why are you so red? You're a dude, right? Haven't you seen another guy go around shirtless? Grow some balls, man. I don't bite. Much."I growled abit at the jibe and took a step toward him. He put his hands up in mock defense.

"Easy there, tiger. I was kidding. The bath is drawn for you if you want. There are some clothes on the metal shelf that don't fit me anymore. You can use those for now."He started to towel off his hair, so I took that as a dismissal. I walked out of the room and into the bath house. Pipes were sticking out of the walls and rubble of old bricks and stone and broken concrete were piled in the corner. Some rusty barrels stood against a stone bath that had a rusted pipe that led to a heater. Above the heater was a metal shelf with the clothes on it. Nezumi had already run the water, so the tub was filled with steamy water.

I smiled and stripped down. The water was scorching hot, but it felt good. It's been so long since I actually had a hot bath.

I reached up to the back of my head and pulled five pins out of my hair. I ran my hand through it and it fell down to just at my shoulders. I haven't cut my hair in over six months, so I've had to pin it. Shaking it loose, I then proceeded to dunk under the water and wash the dirt that had caked my body. I scrubbed and scrubbed. I had to make sure before I got out. I want to be rid of my father's essence entirely. But even after that, I'll probably still feel dirty.

I leaned back for a minute and closed my eyes, enjoying the quiet. But, I heard a clicking of little claws. I turned to a small crevice in the wall and saw little purple eyes peaking out. They had a mechanical glow. Why that...

"NEZUMI YOU JERK!"


	8. Line between life and death:Nezumi

**A/N: Nezumi's speculations. I want reviews! I love you all!**

I kept quiet when I was alone in my room. I now had my hair back in it's tail and I had a shirt on. Something I can't get a grasp on whether Shion is a boy or a girl. If it's the former, which I doubt, Then that is the most childish voice I've ever heard from a male. The latter is looking more likely. But to have a chest that flat would require bandages.

An idea suddenly popped into my head. I clicked my tongue twice and my grey and white mice came over. I pointed to a crevice in the wall. The grey one scampered through it and I pushed the hidden button on the white one's head. Grey's vision was being shown on the wall. He was scampering quietly through the hole. He reached the end of the little tunnel; and looked down through the hole. It was still very steamy in there, so things were blurred. He focused on the tub. Shion was laying back. I could make out small shoulders and longer hair before Shion opened 'his' eyes and spotted the mouse.

"NEZUMI YOU JERK!" Came a semi-feminine screech. I think I may have gotten my answer by the way my eardrums are throbbing. Yep. Female. Definitely likely.


	9. Between life and death part 3:Shion

**A/N: Here's part 3. Sorry for the wait! As always, I want reviews! I love you all!**

I was fuming. He sent Grey to spy on me! Just wait til I get my hands on him! Grey was right to go running when I screeched. His master is about to have his neck rung!

I climbed out of the tub and grabbed the other towel off the rack. I dried off before reaching into my bag for the clean underwear and bindings. Pulling the shorts up, I wrapped the bandages around my chest. Tight enough so my chest was less noticeable, but loose enough so I could breathe.

The clothes on the metal shelf did look too small for Nezumi. I pulled a pile down. There was a pair of grey sweatpants, a pair of black socks, and a black sleeveless shirt. Very similar to the pajamas I'd usually wear at home. I pulled everything on without complaint. Putting the towel around my neck, I stepped out of the bath house and into Nezumi's room. Or is this his living room? I still don't know.

"What do I do with these?" I asked. He was laying on his bed reading a book. Probably some classic novel that I've never heard of.

"Just soak them in the tub and the mud will come out easier." He said without looking away from the pages.

I did as he said and even tossed his clothes in too. When I came back, three mice were laying curled by his shoulder. One was Grey, the one he used to try and peek in on me. My eyebrow twitched. I'll get him when he least expects it.

A sudden thought had my anger put on the back burner for the moment.

"Hey Nezumi, is there any way to get a message out to my mother? You know, let her know I'm okay?"I asked.

"Not a chance."came his automatic response.

"Not even gonna think about it, are you?" I grumbled.

He sighed. "You need to forget. Your mother, that asshole of a father, everything. Having ties to people hinders you and makes you vulnerable. Cut the ties and live for yourself."

"Why?" My anger was boiling through my veins.

"Because they're dangerous. You threw away your bracelet because it was dangerous, right? Feelings, memories, and all that bullshit are the same. People twist and turn them, using them to lure you in. That gets you killed when you least expect it. Your mother, your life in No.6, leave it all behind. Don't worry about the past. Concern yourself with how you're going to survive in the here and now." His voice was cold, with an edge to it.

"Well then, what about you?" My voice was harsh.

"What about me?" He asked, finally looking at me.

"You risked your life to save me. A stranger. Why go so far for someone you know near nothing about?"

He slammed his book shut and got up.

"You have a nasty streak." He growled, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me closer to him so he could glare down at me.

"You saved my life once. I was returning the favor. Nothing more."

I glared back up at him. "Let go of me."

"And if I don't?" He smirked.

"Last warning to save yourself some bruises." My glare turned to a smirk.

"I'll take my chances." He said. I let out a slight laugh.

I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, my other arm around his neck.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that again. Like I said. You know near nothing about me. I was supposed to go into the senior academy for PSB cadets. My father is a cruel man. Over the years I had to either learn from him, or let myself be his punching bag." I whispered in his ear. I heard a gasp.

"You were a cadet?!"His voice was incredulous.

"I had no choice. My life for my mother's. Simple, really." I released him and he spun quickly. I stepped back and I don't know how, but we wound up tangled on the floor. I must have tripped on a book or something because I landed on top of him.

"Ouch."I muttered. "Jeez, be careful!"

"Me? Who fell on who? Get off me. You're heavy." He said. I shoved myself up, using abit more force than needed."Watch it, jerk."

"Yeah, whatever."He sounded bored, obviously not in the mood to fight anymore.

Grey latched onto my pants and scurried up too my shoulder, squeaking cheerfully. I laughed. "Hi, little fellow. Sorry for the fright earlier, but your master was being stupid."

"This little guy told me you were in trouble."Nezumi said matter-of-factly. "These mice are equipped with a special long range sensor array that lets them move undetected through the city." As he explained, I started scratching at my neck. Why's it so itchy?

"Have you been watching me?" I asked the question from earlier today.

He sighed and plopped on his bed. "Yes." He confirmed, "I didn't know when or how the city was going to try and eliminate you, so I had him keep an eye on you. You're young, gifted, and useful for many different things. I didn't think they'd drive you out. I figured they'd use you. It's easy to frame someone for murder, so you became their scapegoat. You'd be cut down slowly for all to see. You were raised for that purpose. Like a pig for slaughter."

"First I'm nasty, now a pig? Very nice." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Pigs are useful. That's more than I can say for you so far."

"Oh gee, thanks. I feel the love. Really. I do." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "So what? This guy sends a warning when something smells fishy?"

"Yeah. Your co-worker died with no one around but you. You, who's known for a defiant attitude and an albeit hidden rebellious temper. The perfect warrant to arrest you." His logic was perfect.

I ran a hand through my hair. I was starting to feel lightheaded. "I didn't notice them watching me. I didn't even notice you for that matter. I only saw Grey when he came up to me when I was talking with Safu."

"It was done so you wouldn't know. By the time you did, it was too late."

Well, on the bright side, I heard from Nezumi for the first time in four years. Be it directly or via his mouse.

My head started pounding and I doubled over, falling in a heap to the floor. My neck was Burning.

"Shion? What's wrong?"Nezumi's panicked voice filled my ears.

"My Neck!" I groaned out. Sharp pain stripped through my head as my neck continued to burn.

"This is... Hang on, I'll call a doctor!"He stood to run out, but I grabbed his pants leg with what little strength I had. I shook my head. It was too late for a doctor. He wouldn't make it in time.

"Shit!" He kneeled back down. "What do I do then?"

"The blister on my neck. Cut the damn thing off!"I ground out.

"I don't have any anesthetic!"

"I don't care! Just hurry!" My voice was getting hoarser. My lungs, tugging at my throat, making it harder to speak. I could feel my body being lifted, but I was just trying to keep conscious. If I passed out now, I'd never wake up again. That much was certain.

Hot needles stabbed at my skull, demanding attention. They came from every direction at once, ruthlessly and without mercy. Nausea forced itself down my throat like acid, chewing away at my neck. My lungs wheezed, desperate for air, but it was too hard to breathe in. My vision started to go dark. Almost as if someone was tugging at me, gently coaxing me into complete black.

Something thick and bitter was forced down my throat and I was forced back into the cruel world of pain.

"Open your eyes, Shion!"Icy blue eyes stared at me, fierce concern written all over them.

"No...more! Just...let...me...die!"My voice was weak and pleading. What I wasn't expecting was his answer.

"What the hell are you saying?! How can you ask to die so easily? I did all I could to save you and when you say 'let me die', I'm supposed to obey you? Open your eyes!" His eyes were ignited and something hot was flashing through them.

I opened my eyes again. The pain was intensifying. Something was crawling through my head, chirping in my ears.

_Scream..._ It said, grinning as if it had won.

I was imagining this. I won't scream. No way in hell!

"Scream."Nezumi's voice echoed in my ears. "It's okay to scream. Don't hold it back."

Screw him. What does he know?

Pressure tightened my body and my energy faded. I wanted to sleep. Once I wake, everything will be fine, right? The pain will be gone, right? Ugh. Where were all the damn noises coming from?

"Stay awake, Shion. I'll have this thing out soon, so stay with me." Nezumi was holding a scalpel.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about me moving any time soon. The pain and exhaustion had me paralyzed.

Three mice sat huddled in a corner, a clock ticking above them. The sound it made irritated me.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

It was like a blade splitting the seconds apart. Things were blurring before my vision. The mice melded with the walls, The clock dripped into the floor, mashing with the carpet and cement. My eyes burned, but I couldn't cry. I didn't have the strength.

"I'm done." Nezumi's voice pulled me away from my blurry world. He took a deep breath and something hit the floor-the scalpel. "You didn't lose much blood. Does it hurt?"

No, it tickles. Of course it hurts, you moron! "No. Can I sleep now?"

"Not yet." He shook his head gently. "Just abit longer."

His voice was so far away. The only thing that was even remotely loud was the ticking of the clock. I needed sleep…

"Damn it, Shion. What the hell do you know? You're already sixteen and you don't know anything about life. That girl offered to have sex with you and you rejected her. You haven't experienced sex or love or any of that bullshit."

Shut up! Just shut up! Does it look like I care right now?

Your mom will cry, idiot! What happened to that bullshit about it being selfish? Or are you a hypocrite like the rest of them. Damn it, Shion! Open your eyes!"

His voice was cold and frantic. Was he worried? Did he care?

I wanted to see it for myself.

I peeked through narrow eyes. My eyelids were heavy and it was hard to keep them open, but the look on Nezumi's face made it worth it.

He was angry without a doubt – his normal ice blue eyes were darker, the blue no longer shined as white as it used to – but there was a spark of concern in his eyes.

"That's a good boy, stay with me." I opened my mouth to correct him, but my voice wouldn't respond.

That disgusting liquid was forced in my mouth several times. Just when I was about to sleep, something would flick me or bite me and I would be woken up again. It felt like it went on forever. My temperature spiked and I was no longer able to fight the nausea, vomiting almost every second. Any water in my body must have been drained; I felt like a dried up fruit or something. It didn't matter how many times I asked for water, (even if it was given to me only short minutes after asking for it) I was still thirsty.

Warm fingers ran through my hair, "You can sleep now."

"I can?" I questioned, already half way into the darkness.

"Yeah, you're out of the woods now. It's quite an accomplishment. You should feel proud of yourself."

His voice, his touch, it was all affectionate. A sense of relief flooded my body and the darkness completely took over.


	10. Life and death part 4:Nezumi

**A/N: Things are going to start differing abit from the canon. I hope you don't mind. As always, I want reviews, and I love you all!**

I panicked when Shion hit the floor. My body moved on auto-pilot, moving to 'his' side almost immediately. There was a black mark spreading in the crook of 'his' neck.

I did as I was told and cut the blotch out of 'his' neck, but things weren't over after that. Marks were appearing all over Shion's body, almost as if the veins inside 'his' body were swelling.

When Shion asked me to kill 'him', the look he gave me nearly tore my heart in two. That was not the look of a male. We're prideful creatures. No one would plead like that, even if they were dying. The answer was clear. Shion is a girl. The whimpers, the tears, the begging for death's sweet black mercy, those were all of the hints I needed. The strange thing about all of this though, was that she never uttered a single scream. A feat that deserves respect.

I stroked her hair even after she passed out. I was quite shaken after that, but not upset. Shion would be okay now.

I hadn't been talking just to talk before. I meant every word I said. It really had been an accomplishment when Shion fought and came back. Shion had achieved such a difficult task because she was stubborn and had such a hard head.

A smirk crossed my lips. It annoyed me by how I underestimated her. Such a fragile body would gauge that very same reaction from anyone, what, with her being so pale and thin. But at the same time, she fought tooth and nail to stay alive. As I said, that has given her my respect, and I see now that she really is different from four years ago. Different from those monsters inside No.6.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I was met with Shion's exhausted face. My mind was still trying to process what had happened.

No.6.

Inside that so called 'Holy' city, something was stirring. Something way beyond human comprehension was about to unfold, swiftly and without warning.

My eyes once again drifted to the ovular black thing laying in a small petri dish, then to the girl in my bed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, fighting off the oncoming headache. I can't believe it. Occasionally things happen that I can't believe. That's just the reality of things: the way life works. It betrays people and drags them off of fate's planned courses. Even if it's comically cruel, and just down right harsh, you can't have faith in it. It betrays and screws you over when you never see it coming. I know it all too well.

But even now, my reality still falters.

Grey rubbed my hand, telling me I had stopped stroking Shion's hair. I sighed and continued. Grey went back to Shion's side, curling into the crook of her neck.

My fingers ran through Shion's soft hair. My mind was filled with doubt. Would someone so naïve be able to handle such a harsh reality check? She's strong, that much is certain, but life out here is a whole other level. A citizen of that damn holy city until the age of sixteen... The possibility of her breaking was high.

I shook my head.

I can't understand what went on in her head earlier. During that ordeal she never screamed once. Not once. Almost as if there was something she was afraid I'd see. Even though I knew she was in pain, I could do nothing to ease it. I told her to scream, yet she refused. She's stubbornly strong, so she may be able to handle it.

I wiped her face with a wet cloth, then placing a new one on her forehead, I stood and started toward the door. It was getting stuffy. Something that usually didn't bother me. I slipped out quietly and headed to my favorite hilltop spot. The sunset was just over the hills, transforming the sky from purple to black, orange and yellow, outlining the city walls in a sickly bright halo. I glared at the wall.

"No.6." I said in a dark voice, "Just you wait. Once I expose the hidden infection within, I _will_ tear you down."

I watched the sun sink behind the wall, painting the sky different shades of different colors. As the dark set in, Grey scurried up to me, squeaking anxiously. Shion was awake.


	11. L&D: Still Nezumi

**A/N: Please forgive me for not updating for so long! I had a bad writers block! This just hit me like a brick to the face, so there are afew improvisions. Be warned, It is currently 2 in the morning, so I'm about half asleep, so things may seem wierd. As always, Review! I love you all!**

-No-POV-

-Dream-scape-

Mist surrounded her on all sides as she walked through the dark space, with no idea where she was going or why. Almost as if her feet were moving on their own.

Far in front of her was a pale blue light that rose into the sky, seemingly endless.

After a while of walking, Shion reached the source of the light. A circle with runes and marks that seemed almost familiar to her. Only the one was lit.

Stepping into the circle, Shion felt something wash over her. A warm feeling. She walked up to the blue light pillar and raised her hand, as if to tough it. Running her fingers over the edge, images started to flash before her eyes. Waves, ice, snow, and a storm. As if it were alive, the water and ice surrounded her like a cloak. Not like something suffocating her, but rather like an embrace. Like it was telling her something.

The cloak surrounding her dispersed, then out of nowhere, a pair of yellow, snake-like eyes lit up in front of her like twin light bulbs. The mist surrounding her turned red like blood. A cold, deep laugh came from everywhere.

"So it's you? Pathetic." Said a demonic voice. She had no chance to answer as a sharp red light surrounded and engulfed her.

The scar on her back reopened, and everything went black.

-End dream-scape-

Nezumi's POV-

Okay. So I was wrong. Shion's still out of it, but from the reaction she's giving, she must be having one hell of a nightmare. Thrashing and fighting an invisible enemy, almost as if the very hounds of hell were trying to tear her apart from the inside out.

Things all went to hell in a hand basket when the water from the pitcher started floating randomly through the air. I blinked. That's not normal. At all.

I was broken out of my reverie when Shion let out a pained scream. She started thrashing harder, then went limp. Slowly, I approached. I caught sight of something red. Upon closer investigation, it was a bloodstain, slowly spreading from underneath Shion's body. That is DEFINATELY not normal.

Sighing, I grabbed the first aid kit I had borrowed all those years ago and knelt beside her. I flipped Shion to her back and cut off the ruined shirt and bandages.. Judging from the amount of blood she's lost already, this is gonna be a close shave. Threading the needle, I set to work.

-[Much later]-

After finishing the last stitch, I tied it off and broke the thread gently. It took a lot of effort not to turn and vomit. I never did like getting stitches, or giving them for that matter.

After a minute, I shook off the nausea, only to realize that I still had to bandage her. Well shit, this could prove difficult. But on the bright side, I can confirm Shion being a girl.

Grinning to myself, I grabbed the bandages and moved Shion to my lap carefully. Sure enough, when I reached my arm around for the end of the bandage, something large, soft, round and warm was pressed under my arm. I knew it. I was right.

I wrapped the bandages around Shion's torso and neck loosely. Not like she'll be moving around much anyway. Laying her down gently on the couch, I changed the sheet and moved her back. Pulling the cover over her body, I ran my fingers through her soft hair. Her fringe was silver. Probably a side effect of the bee or something. My fingers trailed down from her hair and stroked her cheek lightly. I smiled despite myself. Just what was that earlier? Just who are you, Shion Mayfaire?


	12. L&D mix-Sort of filler

**A/N:Hey! I'm back! This literally came out of nowhere! As of now, this will be a semi-x-over with Naruto(thanks to pinksamurai for the idea!). Let me know if things don't make sense. As alzays, I want reviews! I love you all!**

-Nezumi's POV-

It's been nearly a week since that mishap with Shion. What still has me puzzled is what exactly caused it. Every time I come up with some sort of reason, logic doesn't follow it, or it doesn't match her at all. It's all just a load of troublesome bullshit.

I looked through Shion's belongings, thinking I might find some clue to any of this. Lets see...

A Journal with a lock, that's private. A travel case, obviously private. Cadet uniform, no clues there. Shoes with soles of wood and steel, I have no idea. A wooden flute, I have no clue.

Oh! An Ipod! I must snoop!

It's one of those newer ones with the touchscreens. It's very flat, not unlike my own. I found mine amongst the old things in my father's old home.

The device in my hand had a dark purple casing. A stylus was tucked away in a tiny slot, with a chain on it that had a cat charm hanging on it.

Turning it on, I bypassed everything else and went straight for the music. As I scrolled through the list, I was mildly surprised to see certain genres in there. Classical was a given. But Celtic, Gothic, and rock were unexpected.

Shaking my head, I turned it off again and placed it back into Shion's pack, along with the rest of her belongings. I'll figure her out eventually, but how is a different matter.

-Shion's POV-

Darkness. It was everywhere. My mind, an empty plane, similar to my captor, all of my conscious thoughts whisked away into the black abyss. I was content to just let the tug of the dark carry me away into it's never ending embrace.

That is... until a warm, honey like feeling washed it all away. Opening my eyes, a golden light was everywhere, knocking away the shadows. I could hear singing coming from somewhere. As it got louder, the words became clear.

"Sha la la... itsuka kitto

Boku wa te ni surunda

Hakanaki mune ni sotto

Hikari moete yuke"

I don't know how, but that song seems familiar. The warm light faded into an image. A red haired woman with grey eyes and a round belly. She was obviously pregnant. She was sitting in a room by a fireplace. She was singing that same song, rubbing her stomach gently. Leaning on the arm of the chair next to her was a man with long, unruly pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His hand was on her shoulder. He had a kind smile on his face. This man was probably her husband.

Just by watching this, other images and memories came flooding through my mind. Each one hitting me like a flash of lightning, until everything went white.

-Nezumi's POV-

Another day gone and still nothing. These last days, I haven't slept much. My thoughts keeping fatigue at bay. That odd happening with Shion still has me puzzled.

I carried on like I usually do. Working for the theater, the odd job here and there, annoying Inukashi, the whole shit. But during the nights, I've spent my time trying to sort my thoughts.

I guess the sleepless nights have finally caught up with me. The last thing I remember doing before I fell out was changing m y unconscious companion's bandages.

-Dreamscape-

Everything was fuzzy. Like static on an old TV screen. Just a mixture of thoughts just jumbled together like an old wire tangle with no organization whatsoever.

Delving deeper, past the barriers, was a network of hallways with doors lining the sides. Each door was adorned with a different rune.

I don't know how to open any of them, nor what lies within their depths, but then again, I've never tried to look beyond the sealed thresholds before. There has always been one that's caught my attention, but I've never paid heed to it. A dark mahogany door with a complex sealing pattern. On approaching it, the seal lights up, then vanishes. Inside, a nightscape is revealed, and something strange catches my attention.

A man standing atop a giant frog was facing down a giant orange fox, with nine swinging tails. Behind the man on the frog was a village by a mountainside with faces carved into it.

I was looking down on some sort of battle as a specter. I could move freely. I got closer, and upon studying him more, the man on the frog looked quite abit like me, but with some differences. First off, he was older. By possibly three or four years. Second, he had long, unruly pale blonde hair bound back by a plated headband. His eyes were the same icy blue that mine happen to be. He wore a flak jacket, with a white and red coat over it, long blue pants and open toed sandals. His face was sculpted the same way mine is. A sharp, yet somewhat feminine jaw, and almond shaped eyes. Those eyes reflected rage, sorrow, determination, and held knowledge beyond his years. Cradled in his arm was an infant with that same blonde hair. The opposite hand formed into a strange symbol, then everything came crashing down. The scene flashed white and memories started wracking my brain like bricks. The very last memory before everything went dark a falling sensation and two words.

_I'm sorry._

**A/N: A cookie to anyone who knows the character names that fit the descriptions!**


End file.
